Ryo Akiyama
|digivice=Digivice (borrowed from Taichi "Tai" Kamiya) Blue D-3 Red and white D-Power (borrowed from Takato Matsuki) White and blue D-Power |cards= |age='Adventure:' 11''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer/ 12Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers'' and Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Tamers: 14 |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives='Adventure:' Unnamed Mother and Father Tamers: Unnamed Father |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias=Legendary Tamer |}} |Akiyama Ryō}} is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers series, as well as a main character in many Digimon video games. He also makes two brief appearances in Digimon Adventure 02, in 's flashbacks. Ryo is one of the few characters to appear in multiple continuities. He is partnered with . He originates from a series of games for the game system, appeared in a few cameos, then was retired in Digimon Tamers. Ryo is the only human character to appear in both the Adventure series and in Digimon Tamers. It was decided that Ryo was to be included into Digimon Tamers because of his immense popularity at the time as the main character of many Digimon video games. The final Wonderswan game to feature Ryo, Brave Tamer, serves as link in the chain that connects him to both the Adventure Series and the Tamers Series Appearance Description Ryo lives with his parents. On December 31, 1999, he is in a chatroom discussion in his father's computer about the Odaiba incident in August. A power failure happens, and appears in the computer screen, saying that and were captured and begs for his help. A Digivice comes out of the computer screen and Agumon asks Ryo to touch it. Although he doesn't understand what's going on, he touches the device, and a light drags him into the . At some point, he went to TurkeyDigimon Adventure Storyboard, where, on March 2000, he watches the battle against . From that point on, Ryo was considered dead in the Adventure universe. Despite constant searches, he was never found and everyone but Ken gives up hope. In 200X(-1), he defeated in the Digimon Grand Prix. Ryo mysteriously vanished the year Rika won the card tournament. The truth was Ryo somehow ended up in the Digital World and remained to keep Cyberdramon under control. He made his first appearance in Tamers when Kenta, Kazu and Rika were cut off from the others while in the Digital World. He helps the Tamers battle Majiramon and uses the Goliath Card to make Cyberdramon huge, allowing him to destroy the Deva. Later, he would help the others escape to their world, and follow them as well. While in the Real World, Cyberdramon regressed into Monodramon, and apparently was freed from the violent virus he suffered from. He later bio-merged with Cyberdramon to become , and, as Justimon, he helped out in the battle against the D-Reaper. He fought ADR-06 unsuccesfully with Kazu and Guardromon's help, still losing even when MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon joined in. Finally, with the help of Antylamon, he destroyed the Agent after discovering its weakness. As thanks for Suzie and her partner's help, he gave her her first Modify Card. The next morning, Ryo left early and ran around the city scouting D-Reaper's activities, reappearing to save the Tamers from ADR-07, destroying it with Guardromon's help and then unsuccesfully battling ADR-08 with Gallantmon until Grani showed up. During the final battle, Ryo came up with the idea to have Sakuyamon send all of her energy into Justimon's Voltage Blade to try to destroy the Cable Reaper, but the plan failed, however the Digimon Soverign dealt with that enemy for them. When everything was over, Ryo was saddened to see Cyberdramon go back to the Digital World. Unlike the other Tamers who live in the ward of Shinjuku, he lives in Kyushu. Ryo showed up as during the fight, after Rika, Henry, and Takato Biomerged with their Digimon. As Justimon, he appeared from the portal to the Digital World, but it is unknown what he was doing there. However, there are too many Parasimon to fight off and they were losing until Takato's determination to win caused Gallantmon to digivolve to Crimson Mode and destroy all the Parasimon with one shot. Afterwards, Ryo and Cyberdramon attended Rika's birthday party. Digimon Forms Justimon Relationships References External links *Akiyama *To Bring Back Yesterday *Wonderswan Digimon game scripts Category:DigiDestined Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles